


Stress Relief

by mrsmaximoff (lunardiaz)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Back Pain, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Massage, Pouting, Siblings, Stress Relief, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardiaz/pseuds/mrsmaximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda helps cool Pietro down after a mission. (No smut, sorry, just fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Ever since they were little, the Maximoff twins had done everything together. _Everything._

No one would never find Pietro without Wanda close by, or vice versa. Maybe it was a twin thing, or maybe it was just the fact that all they had ever really had was each other.

So when Steve had told Pietro that his sister was going to stay home on this next mission, he had immediately protested.

"How could you just make her stay behind?" Pietro spat as he followed him. "It's Wanda! She's part of the team!"

Rogers turned on his heel and clenched his jaw. The younger Avenger didn't flinch, just stared his elder in the eye as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You need to calm down," he said firmly, then kept walking.

"Hovaadina," Pietro muttered under his breath as he stomped behind Steve. His lips were twitching in annoyance as he boarded the ship and slumped down into a seat.

Steve shot a look back at the boy as he took a seat as well. "What did you just say to me?" he asked, not knowing Sokovian, Pietro's go to native language whenever he wanted to say something no one else understood.

His blue eyes flitted back up to Rogers and he snarled a little. "I said okay."

 

* * *

 Pietro laid face down on his bed, his forehead resting on his arms. The mission had been a crock of shit- Steve had only taken Pietro along to "teach" him skills.

Whatever. Pietro didn't need any teaching. He needed experience, and sitting on the sidelines wouldn't get him that.

He was still angry about the fact that Wanda hadn't come along, either. Since when was it Steve's authority to pick and choose who went on missions? It wasn't.

 _Asshole_ , Pietro thought to himself as he buried his face deeper in the mattress.

There were a few knocks on his bedroom door. Steve. Or maybe Clint. Pietro raised his face to look back at the door. "Go away!" he called out, and then shut his eyes again.

The doorknob turned, then closed, and there were gentle footsteps. Pietro's eyebrows furrowed. Clint and Steve both had heavy footsteps.

"What's the matter, Pietro?"

It was Wanda. Her hand rested on the small of his back as she sat down next to him. Pietro shifted his head and let his cheek sit against his arm. "Nothing," he said quietly, looking her over.

Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had normal clothing. Her nails were painted purple, when yesterday they had been bare. Good to know she put her time at home to use.

"Something's wrong," Wanda cooed softly. Her hand slipped up the back of his shirt, making Pietro wince at how cold it was. "Tell me what it is."

Pietro sighed a little. "Well, the mission was.. a waste of my time, Steve didn't let me do anything. And then in the beginning he told me that you couldn't come, so I was mad. He can't just make you stay home like-"

Wanda giggled, cutting Pietro off mid sentence. She shifted so that she was kneeling overtop of Pietro's back, her legs on opposite sides of his waist, and she set her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't feel good, so I stayed home, Pietro," Wanda said in a gentle voice, her fingers stroking his hair.

This confused Pietro. Wanda _always_ came on missions, and she never wanted to stay home, even when it was the best thing she could do. "What? Why?" he asked, trying to turn over, but Wanda kept him down.

She started to rub his upper back with her hands as she began to spoke again. "I didn't want to come," Wanda said in response to his question.

He huffed, pressing his lips together. Even though he'd never admit it, it hurt his feelings. Why wouldn't Wanda want to come with him? They always did everything together. Was she getting sick of him? "Well, whatever."

Wanda sighed and kept kneading with the balls of her hands. He was tense underneath her, and his back was full of kinks. "Don't get angry at me, you deiit'a. I heard it was going to be a sit and watch session." She paused, keeping her hands still for a moment. "Was I wrong?"

Of course. of course Wanda had outsmarted the system and acted like she didn't feel well so that she wouldn't have to come. "No," Pietro muttered in defeat. "But you could have told me this before I went."

She leaned down and kissed the back of his hair, her arms wrapping around his chest from behind. "Well, I'm sorry. I thought you'd want to go."

He scoffed. "No, you didn't, Vanda," Pietro said in an irritated voice. "Now get out of my bedvoom." His accent was poking through now.

Wanda got off of her brother and laid down next to him. She set her hand on his cheek and leaned in, kissing the tip of his nose. "Hush, Pietro."

Pietro shut his eyes and sniffed hard. He was trying to cool his temper as his sister stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Oh, you're fine," Wanda laughed as she cuddled up into her brother's chest. "Stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting," Pietro mumbled as he set his chin on top of his sister's head. He scooted and wrapped his arm around her back, hugging her.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Of course you're not, Pietro, dear." Wanda kissed his chest as she closed her eyes.

Pietro raked his fingers through her ponytail, his eyes slowly shutting. "Promise me that you'll come on the next mission with me. And don't try to outsmart them."

She buried her face in his shoulder, groaning lightly.

"Come on," Pietro whined gently, tugging at her hair as she neglected to answer his question.

She pushed his chest away playfully before turning onto her back and opening her eyes. "Does it really matter that much to you?"

Pietro nodded, flicking the side of her head lightly. "Yes. That's why I'm asking."

"Fine." Wanda huffed and flicked his forehead back. "But only if you let me win."

"Win at what?"

"Everything."


End file.
